


FIC: Forgetting

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Marian find a moment of forgetfulness in each others arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Forgetting

**Forgetting**

Will hated when people fought.

Marian and Robin made him especially uncomfortable.

A moment later, Marian hurried from the camp, visibly upset.

John sent Robin a hard look and a raised brow and then followed her.

With a couple of thumps and a clank, Will stashed his tools under his bunk. “I’m going to check the traps, yeah?”

Robin nodded curtly.

~*~

Will tracked Marian and John easily. They talked for a few minutes and then John pulled her into his arms. He'd done the same for Will after his dad's death, too. For all his bluff and bluster, John was a pretty good guy. Like a father figure. He and Marian stood quietly and then, a moment later, he was gone.

Marian looked about and then sat down against one of the large oak trees. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her crossed arms upon them and dropped her forehead to her arms. She just sat there, but wasn’t crying as far as he could tell.

He debated on whether or not to disturb her, but he'd just lost his own dad not so long ago and, of everyone, could sympathize with her the most. He took a few noisy steps to get her attention.

Her head popped up, her eyes clear but a bit wide with surprise.

Will held up his hands. “It’s just me...Will.”

“I…I’d really rather be alone right now.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I can understand that. I just wanted to say I’m sorry about your dad.”

Tears fill her eyes then. “Thanks.”

He dropped beside her and slung an arm around her shoulder. “My dad was killed because of the sheriff, too, you know. I may be one of the few who actually does know what you’re going through.”

Swiping a sleeve across her eyes, she said, “That’s right. I’m sorry for your loss, too.”

He shrugged. “I wanted to kill him--the sheriff--so bad, you know? Most days, I'm glad I didn't but still there are days...”

“Yeah. I just wanted to get away. Far away from that place. And now that I am away, I can’t stop thinking about it--about what happened. I really want to forget. Just for a little while.”

“I know the feeling.” Will jumped back to his feet and held a hand out to Marian. "Come on."

She looked at it and then into his eyes; hers big and blue and still a bit watery. “Where are we going?”

“Robin’s not the only one with secret hiding places in the forest.”

“Oh?” Marian took his hand and allowed him to haul her to her feet.

Her hand felt good in his, and he kept a hold of it. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. A frisson of excitement raced through him. She must be more upset than he thought, but better not to read more into it than there really was. They walked along, side-by-side, hand-in-hand for several minutes.

“Where is this place?” Marian asked.

“Just a few more minutes, I promise.” He squeezed her hand.

She looked down at their clasped hands and then back into his eyes. She said nothing, but held on.

“Here we are.” Will held back some thick branches to reveal a very small clearing amongst the trees, only a half dozen paces wide.

"This is it?" She released his hand and turned in a circle.

He smiled at her disappointment and pointed up.

She peered into the foliage. "I don’t see anything.”

“Keep looking.”

She circled first one tree and then another and then gasped. “Is that…?”

“Yep. A cottage in the trees, if you will.”

“That’s brilliant, Will. How do you get up there?” She looked at him, her face alight with excitement, two high spots of color on her milky complexion.

_Was she that creamy all over?_

Embarrassment washed over him and he turned away. He couldn't believe he'd just thought that. From one of the skinnier trees, he unwound a bunch of twisted vines. Then he untwisted it and showed her the ladder.

Marian’s eyes lit up. “You _are_ clever!” Grabbing the vines from him, she began her ascent.

Because of the configuration of the branches, his little hideaway was actually two half circle platforms, both about four feet wide, with one situated about a foot higher than the other. Using the thinner, more pliable vines, he'd pulled some of the tree's branches out of place, creating some leafy walls.

Once Marian disappeared into the green enclosure, Will climbed up as well. He was pleased that she didn't question its safety.

She sat on her bum on the lower platform with her legs crossed, a gentle smile on her face.

Will inspected the makeshift walls. “It’s no good in the rain, obviously…but for a bit of a getaway from the gang...” He shrugged and took a seat across from her on the upper platform.

They sat quietly for a time. The mild breeze whistled lightly through the small space, fluttering the leaves surrounding them. The buzz of insects was faint in the distance, and a bird twittered here and there.

She leaned back against the main trunk, a softness in her eyes as she looked at him. “It’s really lovely.”

“Thanks. I thought you’d appreciate it. You’re welcome to come any time you need to. Just don’t, you know, tell anyone else.”

“Oh, no, of course not.”

The late afternoon sun permeated the canopy above them and several golden rays slanted across her head making her hair shiny in their glow.

He pitched forward and kissed her before she knew what he was doing.

She pulled away, looking very surprised, but not, he noted, mad. “Will?”

Heat rushed up his face, but he held her gaze. “Sorry…I just wanted to. You looked kissable.”

She smiled, apparently pleased by his words. A flush tinted her cheeks making her look even more kissable.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“Surely, Robin has told you how beautiful you are…your eyes are like the sky at dawn when the sun starts coming up. Your lips are full and dark pink like the wild raspberries in the Kirklees garden…I wanted to taste them. See if they are as sweet.”

“Will…” It was a whisper of consent.

She lifted her face and her eyes swept closed as he leaned toward her. Their lips met again. Longer this time, but still as chaste.

When she pulled away, she shook her head slowly and wore a saddened expression. "We can't do this."

"You wanted to forget... We can forget who we are, who we belong to. Just for today, just for now. And then we can just forget."

"Is it really that east to forget Djaq or Ro--"

He put a finger to her lips. "They have no place here."

She glanced about the small, warm, golden space. And then back up at him. Acquiescence in her eyes, but not yet on her lips or in her heart.

What could he say or do to convince her?

"I want to be with you. Just once."

He'd desired her since he'd started changing to manhood. She was a year, maybe two at the most, older than him, and she'd been the object of his secret fantasies, the image he conjured when he--well, until Dj--until recently.

She inhaled and exhaled and then nodded.

He'd been hard since she'd called him clever and had climbed up the ladder. Now, he throbbed with need.

Pulling her onto his lap so she straddled him, he cupped her head and tilted it slightly and took her mouth.

Their tongues mated and dueled for a time.

He cupped her breasts which were full and large and heavy.

She hissed and broke their lip lock.

He groaned. They were perfect. The nipples pebbled under his thumb and she covered his hands with her own and squeezed. "Like that..."

He obliged her for a bit, but he really wanted to see them, take them in his mouth and taste them.

Turning his hand, he curled his fingers over the top edging on her blouse, his fingertips resting on the pale slopes. He looked at her for permission, but she was already undoing the fastenings of the corset thingy she wore. She tossed it to the side and then held her arms up.

Will's breath hitched. She wanted _him_ to undress her.  He slid his hands over her breasts and down her belly. Grasping the hem, he lifted. Up, up, up, revealing a pale mid-section and rounded breasts, although they were still covered in some sort of undergarment. Once he'd lifted the shirt past her face, she grabbed a hold of the fabric with one hand and pulled it the rest of the way and dropped it next to her other garment. She made quick work of the linen thing and added it to the pile.

He'd never really been a breast man.  'Til now. They were magnificent--creamy and ripe, topped with nipples now puckered in the cool air and just as reddish-pink as her lips and those raspberries. He'd never see, much less eat, another raspberry without thinking of her.

He cupped them again, and covered one with his mouth, kneading the other as she preferred, swirling his tongue around the bud, suckling it, tugging it, nipping it with his teeth.

A quiet, low-pitched "ahhh..." reached his ears.

He switched breasts, giving them equal attention.

When he was done with that, he looked upwards and they kissed again, her hair falling into a dark curtain around their faces. He caressed her back, running his fingers along her spine and tracing circles and swirls all over her smooth, bare flesh. He slid his hands down to her buttocks and did the same there before finally pulling her forward until their sexes met. He gasped and she cried out softly, breaking the kiss.

He was so ready, but wanted to make sure she was, too. He only had this one time, and he wanted to make it good for them both.

She began to pull at his tunic and he got the hint. Unfortunately, he had to dislodge her from her position in order to strip.

"You have to get up," he said hoarsely. "Just for a moment."

She backed off his lap and they both stood. Will tore off his clothes as quickly as he could.

She chuckled and did the same, only not as hurriedly.

Will spread out his under-tunic on the platform and then sat down again, his cock hard and aching for her.

He admired her well-rounded form. _And, yes, she was that creamy all over._ He reached for her and pulled her close, easing onto his back as she straddled him once more.

"Like this?" she asked, looking a bit bewildered.

He nodded, but tugged her upwards so that her womanhood covered his erection. "It will be better. You will have control."

"I have never been on top before. Ro—"

Her eyes snapped to his, her mouth forming a small o.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Will smiled and shook his head. It was of no consequence. "Come on."

She fell forward and braced herself on her arms as she rubbed herself along his shaft, leaving him coated in her moisture.

"God, Marian," he rasped, his voice thick with want.

"You like that?"

He nodded. She was quickly getting the hang of this. "Oh, yeah."

Positioning herself just right, with the tip of him at her entrance, she slid onto him.

Hot, wet heat enveloped him, the friction of her tightness sent a sharp stab of pleasure-pain from the place of their joining to the tips of his fingers and toes. A groan ripped through him and he stilled. He grabbed her hips and stopped her movements. If he didn't, it would be all over before it began.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern wrinkling her pretty brow.

"I am too close and you are not close enough," he panted.

"I am not so far..." she said with an upturn of her lips.

Taking several deep breaths, Will checked himself. Thanks be to God she wasn't so far from release, because he just wasn't going to be able to hold back for very long. Having _her_ , after all his daydreams and wet dreams, on top of him just wasn't conducive to a leisurely fuck in the forest.

"Will...?"

He nodded.

She began to rock ever so slightly.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God._

He reached up and over his head for something to grab, catching the edge of the platform.

"Perhaps, I can help..." she said, sitting upright.

"How?" he asked and swallowed.

She threw her head back, her breasts high and beautiful in the dappled sunlight, and touched herself down there.

Oh, God. That's how. She wasn't doing him any good, though. She'd better hurry, because the sight of her above him...

He felt the brush of her fingers against his skin as she caressed herself and couldn't help but thrust upwards.

" _Ohhh..._ " Her throaty moan washed over him, curling his toes.

She rocked and ground into him. He moved against her until they found a rhythm that suited them both.

Her mewlings and sighs and pants pushed him ever closer.

Releasing the platform, he clamped onto her hips and outer edge of her buttocks, his fingers digging into her, as he drove up into her.

With an "Oh, God, Will," she finally climaxed. Her body clenched and spasmed around his.

Thrusting hard twice more, he grunted and let go, filling her with his seed.

His seed! Damn--he wasn't usually so careless.

"What's wrong?" she panted, apparently noting his distress.

He took a few more deep breaths before replying.

He pushed to more of a sitting position, breaking their intimate connection as she slid slightly backwards on his lap.

He hooked one arm around her waist to hold her, and braced himself with his other arm.

She rested her forehead against his. "What is it?"

"Marian, I'm sorry...I didn't even think about what the consequences could be. I'll go to Matilda and get you a poultice..."

She smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth.  "That's really sweet, but unnecessary."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes." She kissed him again, this one deep and slow and wet and messy. "Djaq is a lucky woman. Now, we must go. We've been gone quite awhile. I'm sure they're wondering where we've gotten to." She stood and dressed and started back down the ladder.

"Marian--"

She stopped, only her head still visible above the platform. "You're a good man, Will Scarlett. Now, it's time to forget."

Then she disappeared from view and he heard her moving away, the sound fading as she put distance between them.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
